Silicon voltage regulators are being incorporated into integrated circuit (IC) packages as a way to improve power delivery to the IC device(s). However, the testing and assembly of conventional IC packages are burdensome in that the voltage regulator is typically attached to a sub-assembly for electrical testing and then reworked to be removed from the sub-assembly and attached to the IC package substrate.